Nothing else matters
by Kemora
Summary: Yaoi, 3X4. Songfic to Metallica's Nothing Else Matters, sappy, sweet... :P


Disclaimer:Nothing at all associated with the show Gundam Wing is owned by me...it's all owned by  
  
some Japanese company...I wish I owned some of it, but I don't, so...here goes!  
  
~lyrics  
  
"Nothing Else Matters"  
  
~So close, no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters~  
  
Quatre sighed. He leaned back against Trowa. He was so close to getting him to open up. But  
  
then that last battle...he had lost all his hard work. Trowa couldn't trust anyone. Even the sight of an  
  
OZ ship made him shrink away. That's how scared he was.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Trowa? Whatcha thinkin 'bout?"  
  
Trowa shook his head in response.  
  
"Don't you trust me? What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?" Quatre  
  
shouted, crying. The blonde stood up to leave, but felt a hand on his wrist holding him back. Then  
  
Trowa pulled him down onto the couch and kissed him. Quatre's eyes got huge and his tears  
  
stopped.  
  
"I was thinking about how much I love you."  
  
~Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters~  
  
When they pulled out, it was Trowa who was crying.  
  
"Trowa...why are you crying?"  
  
"Because that just felt so right."  
  
"Why can't you trust me? I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just so hard to trust anyone, even yourself, when you've been through what I  
  
have. I really want to trust you. I just...can't...yet."  
  
"That's ok. You just take your time with this. I don't mind waiting." Quatre smiled and got up  
  
again. "I'm going for a walk. You wanna come?"  
  
Trowa smiled kindly. "Yeah, I'll come."  
  
Quatre rushed over to him, his eyes sparkling like big blue diamonds and grabbed Trowa's  
  
hands, dragging him to a stand. Then they left the small apartment they shared hand in hand.  
  
~Trust I seek, and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters~  
  
"Can I ask you something, Trowa?" Quatre looked up to meet the tall boy's bright green eyes.  
  
"I can't gaurentee an answer, but I'll try."  
  
"What did they do to you to make you so scared?" he asked innocently.  
  
Trowa shuddered. He was struggling with himself not to shut down and open his defenses.  
  
"Well...they...they tortured me. Alot." Quatre's eyes asked him to continue, but he was to polite to  
  
voice his wishes. Trowa continued. "They violated me, practically raping me." Trowa winced as the  
  
memories came flooding back. Quatre instantly tightened his grip on Trowa's hand.  
  
"Oh my God Trowa, I'm so sorry I asked! I shouldn't have even-" he was cut off by Trowa's finger  
  
gently pressed on his feathery-soft lips.  
  
"It's ok, Quatre-chan. It's good for me, for US, to talk about stuff like this." Trowa didn't put up  
  
his defenses like he usually did when Quatre cried. Instead, he pulled the Arabian to him, embracing  
  
him strongly.  
  
~Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know~  
  
"No-one else could ever know everything I've been through. But I can make people understand.  
  
I can help people. And nothing else matters." Trowa looked down at Quatre, who was surprised at  
  
Trowa's speech.  
  
~So close, no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters~  
  
That night, as they were lying in the one bed they shared, Quatre got curious again.  
  
"Trowa? You awake?"  
  
Trowa turned over and his eyes flickered open slowly. "Yeah."  
  
"Did you really mean that? That you love me?"  
  
"Of course. I said it, didn't I? I wouldn't mislead you like that."  
  
"Good" -a long pause-  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I love you too."  
  
~Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know  
  
Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we life it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say~  
  
The next mission came in early the next morning. Trowa seemed stronger about it. He  
  
certainly fought better. Quatre beamed at his koi. Maybe he was working his way into Trowa's  
  
heart. All of a sudden, a window popped up.  
  
"QUATRE!!!! WATCH YOUR LEFT!!!!!" Trowa's voice came through, strained. But it was too  
  
late.  
  
~Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters~  
  
Trowa screamed as he watched the magnificent colors of Sandrock exploding. An OZ ship had  
  
shot him down and caught his limp body. Then, a message came through.  
  
"If you ever want to see your little friend alive again, you'll have to come back, Barton." It was  
  
his old commander. Trowa cursed silently, then shut off the window. He didn't want the same thing  
  
to happen to Quatre as happened to him. He sped his gundam down to the ship and entered  
  
silently. The silence didn't last long, though, because he was forced to blow up everything in his  
  
way. He snuck along the familiar corridors, untill he found Quatre, lying in a cell, his hair and face  
  
stained with blood.  
  
~Never cared for what they say  
  
Never cared for games they play  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
And I know~  
  
Trowa picked the lock skillfully, then grabbed Quatre's limp body gingerly. Thankfully, he was  
  
breathing. Trowa escaped without fault, untill he reached his gundam. It was where he left it,but  
  
there were men surrounding it, inhibiting entrance. He quickly blew them to bits and flew off through  
  
space, his beloved Quatre in his lap. He was going to be ok.  
  
~So close, no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
No nothing else matters~  
  
"I love you Quatre." he whispered. Quatre's eyes opened painfully.  
  
"And I love you, Trowa. Forever"  
  
~end~ 


End file.
